<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sango's Secret by Fawn_Eyed_Girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513322">Sango's Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl'>Fawn_Eyed_Girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fawn's Inuyasha One-Shots [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, InuYasha Swears (InuYasha), Inuyasha actually gives good advice, Minor Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku is a lughead, Mutual Pining, Slow Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miroku is jealous of Inuyasha and Kagome's...budding...relationship, because he wants to have that kind of relationship with Sango. Inuyasha gives him some decent advice on how to win her heart, but will Miroku listen? And does Sango have a secret of her own?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fawn's Inuyasha One-Shots [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sango's Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireStarxx/gifts">SapphireStarxx</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.</p><p>Hello everyone! I hope that wherever you are, you're safe and doing well.</p><p>This story is a IYBC Secret Santa gift for my dear friend <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireStarxx">SapphireStarxx</a>! Sapph, as you know, I appreciate you, and your brilliant writing, and I am so lucky to be your friend. I hope you enjoy this story!</p><p>Featuring gorgeous commissioned artwork from <a href="https://usagikay.tumblr.com/">usagikay</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inuyasha and Kagome were having sex. Lots of sex. </p><p>Regularly. </p><p>Like twice a day. </p><p>And Miroku was tired of it. He was tired of seeing Kagome flash Inuyasha a wink, a flirty sigh, a shift of her body, a flip of her hair, and then Inuyasha would scoop her up and scamper away into the forest...sometimes for hours at a time. Miroku knew one hundred percent what they were doing—he did. </p><p>And he was <em> jealous</em>.</p><p>Because he wanted to do those things with Sango. </p><p>But so far, all his efforts had been in vain. He had tried being sweet; he had tried teasing her; he had tried just out-and-out coming onto her (gods, why was her <em> ass </em> so incredible?). But nothing seemed to work. Sango would only purse her lips, and frown, and then slap him, leaving him with a lovely red handprint on his face, and a whole lot of hurt pride. </p><p>So now, he was desperate, and he was turning to the best, and the worst, person to have this conversation with. Because he needed to know: what was he doing wrong, and how could he make it right?</p><p>He just wished he had literally any other person to talk about this with. </p><p>“Inuyasha?” </p><p>The hanyou was sitting with his back against a tree, his arms crossed into the sleeves of his haori, his eyes closed, his body still in his meditative state. He slowly opened one golden eye, then the other, to stare at the monk, who was shifting nervously back and forth from one foot to the other.</p><p>“Bouzu.” Inuyasha was not pleased that Miroku was interrupting the one time of day when he had some quiet. “Whaddya want?”</p><p>“Can we—can we talk?” Miroku had always thought that he was the more experienced one. The one who had women eating out of his hand. Who had a woman in every village yearning for his embrace (and this was both a blessing and a curse). But yet, here he was, begging for help from his friend, who suddenly had infinitely more experience than he did. How in the hell did <em> that </em> happen?</p><p>Miroku had to admit: this was the last conversation that he’d ever wanted to have, but he didn’t see any way around it.</p><p>“The <em> fuck </em> do you want to talk about?” Inuyasha let out a soft “keh” and closed his eyes again.</p><p>Miroku shifted nervously from one foot to the other. Why Inuyasha? Why?</p><p>“How...how did you know that Kagome-sama was interested in you in...that way?” He didn’t know how else to say it, so this would do.</p><p>Inuyasha’s eyes popped wide, and his face settled into a scowl. “The <em> fuck </em> do you want to know that?” he growled, his fangs baring, even as his body remained disarmingly calm. Miroku knew: he was treading on thin ice, but he had to know.</p><p>“Because…” Oh gods, this was going to be a struggle. “I want to know if Sango is interested in me in...that way.”</p><p>“In what way?” Inuyasha now crossed his arms and his eyes flashed. Miroku audibly gulped.</p><p>“In...the….more-than-friends way.” Miroku said it in a rush, his face flushing.</p><p>Inuyasha’s eyebrows raised; his eyes widened, and his face flushed too. He grunted, then cleared his throat.</p><p>“She...she smells fucking amazing,” Inuyasha whispered.</p><p>Miroku blinked. Kagome had a...scent?</p><p>“And I can...I can <em> tell</em>, you know?” Inuyasha added, his face growing even more red. “Like...when she sees my ears twitch. Or when I hike up my sleeves and she sees my forearms.” He blinked, and turned his eyes away from Miroku.</p><p>This was...certainly...<em>new information</em>...for Miroku. He knew that Kagome had a scent; Inuyasha had used it on more than one occasion to track her when she’d been kidnapped. But that her scent <em> changed</em>? And Inuyasha could use that to determine when she was...interested...in him?</p><p>How could he also use this? He stood still for a moment, trying to process this information. </p><p>“Does...does Sango have a scent?” He had to ask; he had to <em> ask</em>.</p><p>Inuyasha’s eyes shot open. “What the <em> fuck,</em> bouzu! Do you think I’m tracking Sango’s fucking scent?” He shook his head wildly. “No fucking way! That’s for <em> you </em> to figure out.”</p><p>“Can’t you give me <em> any </em> hint about if she’s attracted to me?” Miroku clasped his hands together in a prayerful, pleading pose, his violet eyes upturned and begging.</p><p>Inuyasha huffed. “Her scent around you? You really wanna know?” Miroku eagerly nodded. “Pissed off. Most of the time. You need to not grab her ass literally every hour of the day. Then maybe I’ll be able to help you.” Inuyasha sniffed the air, blushed, and then jumped to his feet. “I gotta go,” he said. “Kagome is...she’s waiting for me.” He looked at Miroku. “Don’t piss her off,” he said. “Don’t piss her off, and watch her carefully. Maybe you’ll figure it the <em> fuck </em> out.” He got to his feet, yelled, “Coming, ‘Gome,” and took off into the woods, towards the clearing where Kaede’s house was. </p><p>Miroku stood for a moment, looking after Inuyasha, turning the hanyou’s words over in his mind carefully. Inuyasha was an ass, yes, but he wouldn’t lie about something so serious. Was it possible that Sango <em> was </em> pissed off at Miroku most of the time? Was it possible that he was not endearing his beloved to him, but was in fact doing the opposite? </p><p>Miroku set his teeth and frowned. Surely he could do something to figure out if and when Sango was interested in him, and how he could be the one to arouse her. If Inuyasha had figured that out with Kagome, surely he could do the same. </p><p><em> Yes, </em>he thought, smirking, folding his arms into his robes and heading in the direction of Kaede’s hut himself. Surely...he could learn Sango’s secret.</p><p>When the group started off on the next leg of their journey to recover the jewel shards, Miroku kept mostly to himself as they walked. He chose to ignore Inuyasha and Kagome’s longing looks that they exchanged; he chose to ignore Shippo’s wry grins and teases of Inuyasha; all he was focused on—all he <em> could </em> focus on—was Sango.</p><p>He was highly aware of all of her. The way that her dark brown hair swung from her shoulders, and was gathered near the bottom and tied with a loose white bow. The way that she smiled and tickled Kirara as they walked, Kirara riding on her shoulder. The way that she carried the hiraikotsu, easily over her shoulder, her body not even sagging under its weight. </p><p>The way that her breasts filled out her kimono. The way that her hips swayed when she walked. The way that her ass…</p><p><em> No</em>, he told himself, <em> no</em>. He could not spend all his time admiring Sango physically, no matter how her supple behind drew him in. He needed to try and focus. On figuring out what she liked about him, not what he liked about <em> her</em>.</p><p>Miroku sidled up to Sango; she turned her head slightly to acknowledge him. “Hello, houshi-sama,” she said, Kirara mewing her own hello.</p><p>“Sango, darling,” he said, “how—how are you this morning?”</p><p>Sango’s eyes narrowed and she huffed. “Just fine,” she said suspiciously. “You would know that if you’d been paying attention when we left Kaede’s.”</p><p><em> Okay, do not ask Sango how she is</em>.</p><p>“You look lovely today,” he tried.</p><p>She huffed again and tossed her hair. “And you’re not getting anywhere near my behind, houshi-sama,” she said with a scowl.</p><p><em> And also do not tell her she looks nice</em>.</p><p>“Heads up,” Inuyasha said suddenly. “We got a village coming up.”</p><p>“Any sense of the jewel shards, Kagome-sama?” Miroku asked. </p><p>Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated. “I think in the direction of the village, yeah,” she replied. “But it’s faint. We might stop there to see if we can learn anything first.”</p><p>The rest of the walk to the village was terse. Kagome was on high alert, trying to keep tabs on the jewel shard that was seemingly just beyond the village proper. Inuyasha kept a close eye on Kagome, watching her for any change in countenance that indicated the jewel shard was moving. Shippo rode on Inuyasha’s shoulder, all the playfulness gone from his eyes as he too understood the intensity of the situation. Sango was quiet, but her eyes were equally alert, and Miroku?</p><p>Well, he couldn’t help it: his mind had already started to go to the village, and what they would find there.</p><p>No, scratch that: <em> who </em> they would find there.</p><p>They entered the village with little fanfare. There was a market happening that day, and the villagers were engrossed in shopping and haggling; very little attention was paid to the group, which to be honest, Miroku was relieved. He didn’t want them to draw a lot of attention, because he also knew that he could run the risk of having that attention drawn to them all by himself. </p><p>Miroku needed...no, <em> craved</em>...female attention. Ideally, he wanted it from Sango, but if she wasn’t going to give it to him, he had to seek it from other places. Women (except Sango) seemed to like his attention, and he was always happy to receive their attention in return. And he was a healthy young man with <em> needs</em>, after all.</p><p>The shiny ass of a young woman caught his attention almost as soon as they stepped into the market. He saw that it was attached to a shapely form, and an even shaplier face. He looked back at Sango, longingly, but she and Kagome were busy exclaiming over some fabric. He didn’t see Sango’s eyes wander over to him briefly; he didn’t hear her little huff of annoyance. Instead, he walked over to Inuyasha and pressed some coins into his hand.</p><p>“Here,” he said quietly. “Let the girls buy whatever they want. I’ll….be back.” His eyes wandered over to the young woman he’d been eyeing before. Inuyasha followed Miroku’s line of vision and snorted.</p><p>“I’ll spend this money,” he replied, “but you should think twice before chasin’ another woman around. Sango’s not gonna be happy and she’s already pretty fucking annoyed with you.”</p><p>“But <em> Inuyasha</em>.” The hanyou didn’t get it. He had <em> Kagome</em>, ready, willing, and <em> very </em>eager. The way that Inuyasha’s eyes followed Kagome now—so intensely—and the way that his lips curled into a snarl anytime a man spoke to her (even a merchant) told Miroku all that he needed to know. Even if Inuyasha himself couldn’t admit his feelings for the miko.</p><p>Inuyasha scoffed. “Do what ya want,” he said. “But you’re gonna face a pissed-off Sango if you go. You should be spending your time figuring out if she likes ya, not trying to come up with ways to piss her off even more.”</p><p>He was <em> right</em>, but Miroku couldn’t help but go ahead with his plan. “I’ll be back,” he said to Inuyasha, and took off through the market after his target, one last look at Sango all he allowed himself. </p><p>“Where’s Miroku going?” Kagome asked, coming up alongside Inuyasha, Shippo snug in her arms. </p><p>Inuyasha offered her a frown. “You know where the bouzu’s going,” he replied. “And you know <em> who </em> ain’t gonna be happy about it.”</p><p>Kagome looked at Sango, who watched Miroku wander away, then scowled, and was now arguing fiercely with the merchant about the price of some cloth. Kagome’s frown joined Inuyasha’s and she leaned against his shoulder. He looked down at her in surprise, then allowed his face to settle into a soft smile.</p><p>“She’s gonna be so angry, Inuyasha,” Kagome whispered.</p><p>Inuyasha scoffed and ran his hand through his hair. “Fuck, ‘Gome, you know that, and I know that. And I think that maybe the bouzu knows that too. But he’s gotta learn that, if he wants to win over the girl he loves, he’s gotta be honest with her about his feelings, and he’s gotta listen to her about <em> her </em> feelings, at least once in awhile.”</p><p>Kagome looked up at him, her eyes shining; Shippo giggled. </p><p>“Oi, what the fuck!” he shouted, drawing attention from the marketgoers.</p><p>Kagome reached up and gently tugged one of his ears. “I love you too, you know,” she said.</p><hr/><p>Miroku trailed the young woman from table to table, watching everything that she was interested in, watching how she asked how much things were, and when she heard, she let out the cutest little sigh and put it back. He stopped at a table where she had put down a beautiful comb that was in-laid with mother-of-pearl; when he picked it up, and fingered it gently, he couldn’t help but imagine Sango wearing it, and not the girl. </p><p>“I’ll take it,” he said to the merchant; he’d put this away for Sango for another time, perhaps when she was feeling a little more amorous towards him. He picked up another, not-quite-as-nice comb, and said, “I’ll take this too,” and handed the merchant the appropriate amount of money. He looked up, and saw that the girl was now several shops down, and he hurriedly said his thanks so he could run and catch up to her.</p><p>She was browsing some peaches when he caught up to her. He stopped, and stood beside her, admiring her beauty. Her black hair fell away from her face in long, rippling waves; her eyes were large, and almond-shaped; her lips a beautiful deep pink. Her form was curvy, and his fingers were itching to caress…</p><p>Sango’s ass.</p><p>His fingers were itching to caress Sango’s ass.</p><p>Miroku silently sighed and tried to focus on the tantalizing creature before him. But when he looked at her hair, he only saw Sango’s dark brown hair, and crisp bangs. He saw her eyes, but couldn’t help comparing them to Sango’s dark eyes, which so often flashed at him in frustration and (he imagined) desire. Her lips were nowhere near as full or as pouty as Sango’s; he could not imagine them curling up at him with displeasure (or with pleasure) in the way that Sango’s did. And her form, while lovely, was just not…</p><p>She was <em> not </em> Sango.</p><p>Standing there, next to a girl who he once would have spent an entire afternoon trying to woo, Miroku had a realization.</p><p>No woman was Sango.<br/>No woman could <em> ever be </em> Sango.<br/>And thus, Miroku realized:<br/>He was completely, helplessly, <em> hopelessly</em>, in love. </p><p>With Sango.</p><p>“What do you think about this one?” A voice next to him said. Miroku turned; the girl was eyeing him eagerly, her dark brown eyes gleaming. In her hand was a plump, juicy peach. Her fingers were squeezing it ever so slightly, and Miroku could just imagine the juices coming out. His breath hitched; he blinked, and he realized she was still staring at him.</p><p>“Well?” she asked. Her voice dropped, and she looked at him from underneath (what he now realized were) very thick and curling eyelashes. “Is this a good peach to eat, do you think?”</p><p>Miroku had suddenly lost the power of speech. “Uhhh—hmm—I—” was all he could say.</p><p>The girl smiled. “I saw you watching me,” she said quietly. “I saw you trailing me from booth to booth, trying to see what I like. And, houshi-sama,” she said, using Sango’s name for him (<em> and why did that make him so uncomfortable? </em> ), “I know that I like what <em> I </em> see. The question is, <em> do you</em>?” </p><p>His heart caught in his throat, and he found that he had no words.</p><p>“His silence should suggest to you that he does <em> not</em>, in fact, like what he sees,” said a cool female voice from behind him, and Miroku’s heart now began to beat irregularly as he recognized who it was. “So why don’t you get on your way, little girl, and allow me to attend to this wayward monk?”</p><p>The girl pouted. “Fine,” she said, and shoved the peach into Miroku’s mouth, scowling as he choked a little on the sweet juice that was dribbling down his chin. “Remember what was almost yours, houshi-sama,” she said. “I would have happily borne your children, and then some.”</p><p>Miroku coughed, the peach still in his mouth, as the girl sauntered away, stopping at the next booth to chat with the merchant there. Miroku turned, his violet eyes wide and apologetic.</p><p>Sango was standing there, her arms crossed, an amused smile on her face.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so tongue-tied around a woman, houshi-sama,” she said. “Here.” She leaned forward and removed the peach from his mouth, then used her thumb to gently wipe the juice from his face. She paused, considering the peach carefully, then bit into it in the same places where it had just been in his mouth.</p><p>
  <a href="https://photos.google.com/u/4/share/AF1QipN8hIWZGOkqtgxC8cMd2W90JUAS8AeLLPC5AniLVINTO7634NXzUkqc_b6EqRnwyA/photo/AF1QipNd7uFW_TIEgUzI0nc6N98TB7Mh4srS9J7R1hG8?key=VnlpWDdDcTdGYzFFbWlCb2d1VHVJeUFTSUdkMlpn">  </a>
</p><p>Commissionied Artwork by <a href="https://usagikay.tumblr.com/">usagikay</a></p><hr/><p>“Well,” Sango said, rolling the tender flesh of the peach over her tongue, “that girl was right.” She handed the fruit back to Miroku, who took it, his jaw dropped open. Sango grinned. “That is one delicious peach.” She turned and started to head back to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo; Miroku could see that Inuyasha was carrying some bundles. Apparently his money had been spent.</p><p>“Are you going to stand around all day, houshi-sama?” Sango called after him. “Or are you going to come help us hunt jewel shards?”</p><p>Miroku blinked, and shook his head. “Coming, Sango!” he called back, following her eagerly back towards their friends. </p><hr/><p>The pace they kept leaving the village was much quicker than the one they had used entering  it. Kagome and Sango had heard from the cloth merchant that a boar youkai was tearing up the countryside just beyond the river, and he was rumored to have a shard of the jewel. Kagome was able to barely sense the shard in the village, but as they moved in the direction she indicated, the pulsing from the shard grew stronger, and soon even Inuyasha began to growl unconsciously as he picked up on the scent of the boar.</p><p>Sango dropped behind the group so she could change, Kirara transforming to keep an eye on her friend. Inuyasha wanted to rush ahead, but Kagome’s gentle hand on his arm kept him where he was.</p><p>Miroku was definitely worried. The jyaki coming off the boar was strong, and dark; even though they hadn’t seen it yet, the boar youkai was already giving them cause for concern. He reached inside his robes, fingering the sutras he always kept at the ready, and wondered if he would have to use them.</p><p>“Any idea on where we go next, Kagome-chan?” asked Sango, coming up from behind them. Miroku’s breath caught, as it always did when he saw Sango in her slayer gear. The fabric hugged every curve of her body, emphasizing the parts of her that he admired most: her breasts, her hips, and of course, her ass. Her armor pads stood out, bright pink against the black, picking up the highlights in her dark hair.</p><p>Sango’s eyes drifted over to Miroku’s; he choked, then cleared his throat, then blushed and looked away. When had he ever been so struck by a woman? When had it ever been that it had been he who was swept off his feet, instead of the other way around? Normally he was the one who made a woman blush, but yet, it was Sango who made his cheeks flush, who made his heart race, and he wished that he could tamp all those emotions down when he was around her, but he could not. Miroku thought he heard her scoff slightly; when he turned his eyes back to her, she was smiling, her cheeks a little pink, too. </p><p>“The shard is that way,” said Kagome confidently, pointing to the west, just beyond the river that was about 50 meters ahead of them.</p><p>Inuyasha turned; and Kagome climbed onto his back, Shippo clinging to Kagome. Miroku noticed Inuyasha squeeze Kagome’s thighs before saying, “Let’s do this,” and taking off towards the river. Sango jumped on Kirara’s back, then held a hand out for Miroku. When he grasped it, he trembled from the soft, yet strong, feel of her grip. She pulled him up behind her, and he immediately placed his shakujo in front of her, using it to hold himself in place. He swore that he heard her breath hitch when he touched her, but he quickly put that thought out of his mind as Kirara leapt into the air and they took off after Inuyasha and Kagome, who were already across the river.</p><p>Kirara was fast, and they soon caught up with their friends, who were heading swiftly into the forest beyond the river. Kirara growled, and Inuyasha chuckled. “You smell it, huh, Kirara?” he asked. He grinned, his fangs dripping in anticipation, and cracked his claws. “Because I do too,” he snarled. “The nasty smell of a dirty youkai who’s got a jewel shard.”</p><p>Kirara roared, and Shippo exclaimed, “Inuyasha! Look over there!” and pointed with one tiny, shaking claw into the forest. All eyes went to the trees, where they could hear a snarling, gnashing, and then a series of massive crashes that they all recognized as trees being felled. Inuyasha skidded to a halt; Shippo squeaked and jumped from Kagome’s arms as she got off Inuyasha’s back, and he immediately stood in front of them both, the Tetsusaiga drawn. Kagome grabbed her bow and nocked an arrow. Sango and Miroku slid from Kirara’s back, weapons at the ready. Miroku chanced a glance at Sango; he couldn’t help but take in her lovely form. Her dark eyes were narrow and she seemed to be listening for something; it was hard for him to focus on the fight at hand, because she was so beautiful, and just so distracting. </p><p>Sango’s eyes drifted to his; she pursed her lips, blushed, and muttered something about, “Really? Now?” and then focused back on the forest. Miroku tore his eyes away from her, jostled the fabric of his robes, and then did the same. Willing himself to think about anything other than Sango’s sweet ass and muscled form, he closed his eyes and reached out with his reiki; he felt the boar’s jyaki tearing up the countryside, and he grit his teeth, clutching his shakujo tightly.</p><p>“Here it comes,” Inuyasha said, his voice nothing more than a low growl.</p><p>A massive smash, and several trees were lifted out of the ground and tossed aside. Shippo squeaked; Kirara growled; Miroku and Sango held steady. Inuyasha’s eyes flashed.</p><p>“Stay behind me, Kagome,” he said. </p><p>“Inuyasha!” she cried, pointing to the forest and ignoring him, “The jewel shard is coming this way, and fast!”</p><p>Barely had Kagome gotten out the words when several massive trees came flying in their direction. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and bounded away, Shippo scampered under some brush, and Miroku and Sango leapt onto Kirara, who carried them back into the air to safety. They all watched, breathless, as the trees landed precisely where they had been standing seconds before, and in front of them, tusks gleaming, drool dripping from its maw, was a giant, tawny, <em> boar </em>.</p><p>Miroku gaped; he couldn’t help it. As Kirara touched down and he and Sango jumped off her back, he was able to take in the boar’s whole form. And holy hells, it was massive; easily three meters high, and what felt like twice that many wide. The youkai tossed its snout in the air, snarled, and pawed at the ground. Its beady eyes peered out at the group that was assembled before him; Miroku could have sworn that it sneered at them.</p><p>“<b>So</b>,” it growled, pawing the earth, “<b>you’ve come for my jewel shard, have you?</b>” His eyes crossed over each of them slowly; Miroku tried not to tremble as the boar’s eyes drilled into his form. The boar snarled and pawed at the earth again. Its voice was deep, and gravelly, and chilling.</p><p>“<b>I dare you</b>,” it said, “<b>I dare you to come and take it!</b>”</p><p>“Then for fuck’s sake,” Inuyasha howled, “we <em> will </em>!” He raised the Tetsusaiga high; Sango shouted “Hiraikotsu!” and hurled her giant boomerang at the youkai. But the boar merely tossed it aside with its tusks, then launched itself at her. </p><p>“Sango!” Miroku yelled, and tackled her to the ground, mere centimeters away from the boar’s massive hooves. Inuyasha tried to find room to unleash the Tetsusaiga, but the boar turned and pounded away after Kagome next; she screamed and let her arrow fly, but it soared wide in her terror. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and, swearing loudly, grabbed Kagome and jumped to safety. The boar roared, and tossed its tusks angrily, and charged after Inuyasha and Kagome; he scooped her up with one arm and jumped away again, the boar smashing into the earth again right where they had been standing, seconds before. The boar charged after them, and Inuyasha continued to jump away; he drew the Tetsusaiga, but it was all he could do to parry, his sword clanging loudly against the boar’s tusks. “Oi, Miroku, Sango!” he shouted, still desperately dodging the boar’s attacks, Kagome clinging to his neck. </p><p>Miroku scrambled to his feet. Inuyasha couldn’t do much with Kagome huddled in one arm and the boar bearing down on the Tetsusaiga. He saw Sango getting to her feet, drawing her wakizashi, and…</p><p>Wait. What in the hells would <em> that </em> do?</p><p>No. Miroku fished around inside his robes and pulled out those sutras he kept close. He pulled them out, just as Inuyasha flew past him, Kagome still wrapped around his body, the boar youkai flying after them. Sango started towards the youkai, her sword drawn, but Miroku held up a hand and stopped her. She scowled at him, but he grunted, and she drew to a halt beside him. </p><p>“Put your sword away, Sango,” he said. “Get your Hiraikotsu ready.”</p><p>“It wasn’t effective, houshi-sama,” she replied.</p><p>“Miroku!” screamed Inuyasha. He threw Kagome on Kirara, who flew away, Kagome yelling at Inuyasha for dropping her on the nekomata. He ignored her and punched the boar in the face; the boar laughed and drove its tusk through Inuyasha’s arm, causing him to howl in pain and drop his sword.</p><p>“Inuyasha!” Kagome cried. She started urging Kirara back to the ground, but Kirara snarled softly and backed up even further into the sky. Kagome drew her bow again and nocked another arrow. “Miroku, Sango!” she shouted. </p><p>Miroku didn’t hesitate; he said a quick prayer over his sutras, and as the youkai bore down on Inuyasha, who was struggling to wield the Tetsusaiga with one hand, he hurled his sutras at the boar. The boar screamed as they hit him, directly in the face, beginning the purification process. Sango followed with the Hiraikotsu, slicing the boar neatly in half; Kagome’s arrow pierced what was left and the boar bellowed as its body decomposed into ash and fell to the earth, a mish-mash of ash and bone. </p><p>Miroku and Sango ran to Inuyasha’s side; Kirara set Kagome down and she immediately joined them.</p><p>“Miroku-sama, get the shard,” she commanded. “Sango-chan, water. And where’s Shippo-chan?”</p><p>“Here—here, Kagome,” Shippo stammered, coming out from the bushes.</p><p>Kagome picked him up and snuggled him. “You were so brave, Shippo-chan,” she said. “But right now? I need you to go into the forest and get all the firewood that you can. Make sure it’s dry. Take Kirara with you to help you carry it.” When Kirara snarled softly, Kagome snarled right back. “I’ll be fine, Kirara,” she said. “Please, go keep an eye on Shippo.”</p><p>Kirara huffed, then followed Shippo into the forest. Inuyasha moaned, and Kagome rolled up his sleeves to get a better look at his injury. Her face paled.</p><p>“Miroku-sama,” she said quickly as she saw him coming back with the jewel shard, “please. There are bandages in my bag. We have to get him cleaned up fast. Sango!” she called. “Water, <em> please</em>!”</p><p>Sango hurried back with the water; when she saw Inuyasha’s injury, she blanched and kneeled beside Kagome. Kagome brushed Inuyasha’s forehead tenderly and felt him sweating. Kagome gripped her shirt and tore at the hem, ripping it until it came apart as a make-shift bandage. She poured water over the cloth, then pressed it tenderly to Inuyasha’s injury. </p><p>“Oi, Kagome,” he said, struggling to sit up, “What the actual <em> fuck</em>?”</p><p>“Now, now,” Kagome murmured placatingly, “let’s get you cleaned up, Inuyasha.” She dropped a kiss onto his forehead, which only seemed to irritate him more. “You’ve got a pretty nasty wound on your arm; you’re lucky that nothing’s broken.”</p><p>“Keh,” he retorted, “it’ll heal in a day.”</p><p>Kagome rolled her eyes. “We can’t move until you’re healed,” she told him. “You can’t wield the Tetsusaiga with your arm like this, so if we have to stay here until tomorrow, that’s what we’ll do.”</p><p>“Houshi-sama and I will go see if we can catch some fish at the river for dinner,” Sango volunteered. Miroku nearly choked. </p><p>Alone...with <em> Sango</em>?</p><p>Miroku handed Kagome the bandages, and she waved them off, as though she were their mother, and they were her wayward children. Miroku fell into step beside Sango, who was smiling as she listened to Inuyasha and Kagome bicker over who was going to take care of who that night. </p><p>“They’re lucky to have each other,” Sango said quietly. Miroku turned to look at her; her dark brown eyes were deep and thoughtful.</p><p>“That they are.” Miroku wasn’t sure how to respond, but he thought that might be a good comment. Sango’s gaze met his own.</p><p>“It’s also a lucky thing that you were here, houshi-sama,” Sango continued, her cheeks pinking up adorably. Miroku saw her blush and couldn’t help the surge of hope coursing through his body. Did she...did she like when he fought alongside her in battle?</p><p>They had reached the river, and Sango set about looking for two sticks that she could shape into spears to catch fish. She was bending over, in that delectable taijiya outfit, and Miroku’s fingers were itching to caress her. He reached forward as his fingers twitched…</p><p><em> Don’t piss her off, bouzu</em>. Inuyasha’s voice rang clear in Miroku’s head, and with a dejected sigh he pulled back.</p><p>Sango turned, her lips pursed, her face serious. “Did you say something, houshi-sama?” she asked.</p><p>“Not—not really?” Miroku stammered. Dammit. The last thing he wanted to do in this moment—a moment where he was <em> alone with Sango </em>—was to act a fool and not be able to conduct himself properly. </p><p>Sango picked up two sticks, activated her hidden blade, and set to work crafting the ends of the sticks into fairly sharp spears. Miroku watched her with interest; the blade protruded from her wrist, and she flicked it delicately in order to create the motion she needed to make the spear. When she had them equally sharp, she pushed her blade back into her great and handed one spear to Miroku.</p><p>“Here,” she said, “let’s fish.” And she went down to the bank of the river and waded in. Miroku saw her, holding the spear up high, waiting for the perfect moment. Even though she was no longer bent over, he was still so drawn to her—her long dark hair pulled up in a high ponytail; her beautiful, lithe body, so strong in her taijiya gear; her hands, delicate and strong; her ass…</p><p>“Are you looking at something, houshi-sama?” Sango asked him, one eyebrow quirking. </p><p>“Who, me?” He’d been caught, but somehow, just couldn’t live up to it. Instead he hiked up his robes and joined her in the water, also eagerly hunting first kill. But all the while, he was still so aware of Sango. He loved to be this close to her; he loved to be able to smell her, as gently as the breeze crosses the sea at night. She smelled slightly of sweat, with an underlying hint of something sweet. He supposed that inu hanyou noses were the least adept at detecting all kinds of scents, but for Miroku? This scent—the only one he could inhale— smelled absolutely divine. If this was how Sango smelled after a brutal battle with a boar youkai? Oh, he was <em> in. </em></p><p>“Houshi-sama,” Sango said, and he whipped his head up, longer watching the fish. He saw the little smile on her face, and he took a step closer to her. </p><p>“What is it, my dear Sango?” he asked, using everything in his power to resist touching her in that moment.</p><p>“You—you did really well today,” she said, looking at the water and not at him. “It was—good— that you had those sutras with you.”</p><p>Miroku shrugged. “That’s what I’m here for,” he replied. He saw a faint blush creep up on her cheeks. Did she...did she?</p><p>Sango let out an <em> eep</em>, and her hand shot out, making contact with his face in a slap. “It was a compliment, houshi!” she shouted. “Not an invitation for you to touch me!”</p><p>She stalked away, deeper into the river, and Miroku stood there, his cursed hand still twitching in the spot where it had groped Sango’s beautiful, delectable ass, his face smarting from where she had struck him.</p><p>He groaned aloud and hung his head. He’d been <em> so close </em> to finding out Sango’s secret...she clearly <em> liked </em> the fact that he had performed well during battle. Was that the key to winning her heart? </p><p>Well, he wasn’t going to find out today.</p><p>All thanks to his stupid, stupid hand.</p><hr/><p>Inuyasha’s injury was a little more serious than Kagome had originally thought. He needed to have the wound thoroughly cleaned, and dressed, probably several times over the next few hours, to make sure it didn’t get infected. He was inu hanyou, and the wound would close fairly quickly, but until then, Kagome insisted that they not move, and that they, most importantly, not move Inuyasha. Inuyasha had, in return, scowled, and grumbled, but then Kagome leaned over and whispered something in his ear that made him blush and grow quiet. </p><p>Miroku was both dying to know and <em> not </em> know what that was.</p><p>He helped Kagome tend to Inuyasha’s wound, all the while keeping a close eye on Sango. She and Shippo had built the fire, and were cooking the fish they (okay, <em> she </em>) had caught. He saw her glance over in his direction a few times, but each time he caught her eye, she pursed her lips and looked away.</p><p>Yup, she was pissed off.</p><p>Inuyasha had been <em> right</em>.</p><p>Why was he trying so hard to learn her secrets? To figure out what would endear her to him? Could Inuyasha be right even more? Should he be quiet, observe, listen, and learn? </p><p>And for all the gods in all the heavens, he needed to keep his hands to <em> himself</em>.</p><p>“Here,” a soft female voice said. Miroku looked up, and saw that Sango was handing him a fish on a skewer. He accepted it with a quiet “thanks.” She squatted next to him, and started eating her own fish.</p><p>“How soon until you think we’ll be able to move?” she asked. “I don’t like being out here in the open like this.”</p><p>“His wound is healing nicely,” Miroku told her. “Perhaps in a few hours.”</p><p>She frowned. “Plenty of time for a youkai to attack us out here.”</p><p>“If one does,” he said, “you and I can take care of it together.”</p><p>He heard her breath catch; he saw a flash of a smile cross her face. She pushed herself to her feet. </p><p>“Yes,” she said, “yes. We can take care of it <em> together</em>.”</p><p>She strode off to bring Kirara some fish, leaving Miroku to stare after her. </p><p>As the afternoon faded into evening, Miroku remained aware of all of Sango’s movements, all of her facial expressions, and all of her words. She conversed lightly and quietly with Kagome about Inuyasha’s injury; she sat with Shippo and showed him the proper way to cook a fish; she nestled Kirara in her lap and fed her bits of fish as Kirara hovered between wakefulness and sleep. He was completely mesmerized by her; she remained in her taijya gear, on the alert for any youkai who might attack. Miroku sat on the edge of the camp, leaning against a tree, his eyes watching the camp, his reiki stretching out occasionally to check for any youkai who might be approaching. Inuyasha’s grunts and groans told him that the hanyou was getting better, and as the darkness of night approached, Miroku rose, and went to talk to Sango about staying at the camp. </p><p>“I think it’s better if we remain here,” he murmured to her. “I know Inuyasha is better, but I still think that we can give him the night to recover.” His eyes strayed to the hanyou, who was now resting his head in Kagome’s lap, sleeping as Kagome softly stroked his hair, Shippo curled into Kagome’s side, asleep as well. Kagome’s eyes raised for a brief moment, meeting Miroku and Sango’s; she nodded once, and they nodded in return, grateful that Kagome agreed with their assessment.</p><p>“I suspect that the boar had driven away most of the larger youkai in the area,” Miroku said to Sango. “I think we can take turns keeping watch, and it should be quiet enough for us to get some rest in between.”</p><p>Sango’s breath hitched again, and yet another smile crossed her face. “I’ll take the first watch, houshi-sama,” she said quietly, and he couldn’t help but return her smile. She returned to the fire, and sat beside Kagome for several moments, talking softly with her friend, Kagome nodding and snuggling Inuyasha a little closer to her as he slept. Sango stood, went to get her hiraikotsu, then took her place at the edge of the camp, slightly away from the rest of the group. Miroku went over to the fire and took Sango’s former place beside Kagome.</p><p>“How is he?” Miroku murmured.</p><p>Kagome smiled, never taking her eyes off Inuyasha. “His wound is healing,” she said. “I think we avoided infection. I’ll continue to watch him for a bit longer, and change his dressing once more before I go to sleep.”</p><p>“Sango and I will watch over you both,” Miroku assured her. “Inuyasha does so much for us, keeping us safe at night; so it’s our turn to do something for him.”</p><p>“I know he appreciates you both, even if he doesn’t show it,” Kagome said. Miroku laughed softly, then laid down close beside her, watching the fire until he fell asleep. </p><hr/><p>
  <em> Hands caressed his form, working their way inside his robes. Miroku hissed as soft fingers made contact with his hard chest, and as gentle lips pressed against his. He reached out, and pulled the womanly form close to him; her breasts full and heaving, her legs wrapping around his hips as he felt the heat of her sex come into contact with his cock through his robes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Miroku’s eyes shot open. The woman was beautiful, yes, and delicate, yes, her hair falling around them both in soft, gentle waves. When she opened her eyes, her lips still pressed to his, he saw that she was the girl from the market, willing and eager to be his.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Houshi-sama,” she breathed, “Will you be the one to help me? Will you impregnate me, allow me to bear your children?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And all the gods in all the heavens, he wanted to say yes, but instead all he could say was… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sango.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her eyes narrowed, and her tongue teased at the seam of his lips, begging for entry. But again, all he could say was, “Sango.” </em>
</p><p><em> Sango.<br/></em> <em> Sango. </em></p><p>
  <em> “Only you, Sango.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And the face in front of him shifted; where it had been soft, and delicate, it was now chiseled and firm. Where the hair had been curly, it was now straight. And where the lips had been warm, they were now searing hot.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And he knew it was her, and he knew that he loved her, and he opened his mouth to allow her in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As her tongue slipped into his mouth, he felt the joy spreading through his body. He knew that this was the woman he wanted to be with, more anyone else in the world. He knew that, as her hands pushed back his robe to reveal his form to her, he would give her anything, and he would be anything, all for her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Only for her.  </em>
</p><hr/><p>Miroku’s eyes shot open, his fundoshi straining against the size of his erection. He was...staring into the fire. At the camp. And when he turned his head, he saw Inuyasha and Kagome, curled up into each other, Shippo snoring softly against Inuyasha’s side. The sight made Miroku smile tightly; he had to admit that he was jealous of the familiar scene nearby. He found himself wishing...<em>hoping</em>...that he would be able to have a family with the person that <em> he </em> loved, someday.</p><p>If she felt the same about him. If she <em> wanted </em> the same thing, with him.</p><p>Miroku pushed himself up to a sitting position, and he saw that Sango had moved from her spot where she had been keeping watch. Kirara was still there, her watchful eyes taking everything in. But he didn’t see Sango; he knew that she couldn’t have gone far, because if she had, Kirara would have woken him up immediately if she were missing. Miroku blinked. </p><p><em> No. She must be nearby</em>.</p><p>Hands grabbed at his robes and turned him around; lips pressed to his, searing hot like in his dream. Miroku reached out, and felt the supple fabric of Sango’s taijya gear, the pads of her armor. He felt the muscles in her arms, the curves of her body as she pressed into him...he felt it all. </p><p>Was this a dream? <em> The </em> dream? Wait, was he <em> still </em> dreaming?</p><p>She broke the kiss first, leaving him panting, gasping, his lips tingling from the unexpected pressure of hers. Her dark brown eyes were looking at him in amusement, and affection, and her lips curled upwards in a gentle smile. </p><p>Miroku had to speak; he had to say <em> something</em>, anything, but all he could get out was…</p><p>“Whaaa?” His mouth was frozen and dumb, and dammit, still tingling from her lips.</p><p>“Miroku,” she whispered, then leaned in for another kiss, which he gave her freely, easily, mostly because he still had no idea what was happening. This time, when she pulled away, she spoke.</p><p>“Miroku,” she said, using his name for perhaps the first time ever, and causing a thrill to run through his body. “I know what you’ve been up to.”</p><p>“Me?” He genuinely had no idea what she could <em> possibly </em> be talking about. Unless she meant…</p><p>“Watching me,” she said. “I know that you’ve been watching me.”</p><p>“Me?” he repeated dumbly. <em> Yes, she knew</em>.</p><p>“And you didn’t have to do that, you know,” she continued, then paused, and took a breath, closing her eyes and opening them, as though she were gathering her strength.</p><p>“Would you stop trying to figure me out?” she said in a rush. “Would you stop trying to figure out how I feel about you?”</p><p>Miroku could only gape at her; she slowly picked up his non-kazanaa hand and began to play with his fingertips delicately. “I can always tell with you, you know,” she said. “When you are watching me. When you like what you see.”</p><p>“I—I don’t watch you,” he protested lamely, and they both knew that was a lie.</p><p>Sango dropped his hand and began to tick off her fingers as she ran down her list. “When I throw the hiraikotsu. When I adjust my ponytail. When you ride behind me on Kirara. When I walk in front of you. When I walk next to you. So,” she added, and that wry little smile was back, “basically, all the time.”</p><p>Miroku let out a surprised huff of air. She...<em> she knew</em>.</p><p>“You’re not wrong, my dear, <em> dear </em> Sango,” he replied. “But please tell me: how did you know?”</p><p>Sango leaned forward again and kissed him. “You adjust yourself almost nonstop when you’re around me,” she said. “Like you’re doing right now.” </p><p>(He glanced down, and oh <em> hel</em>, she was right: he totally was!)</p><p>“Now,” she said, her eyes darkening, “am I right? Do you have feelings for me? Is that why you couldn’t flirt with the girl at the market?” Her voice grew quiet.</p><p>“I saw you following her; I saw you watching her,” she said quietly. “And then...when you couldn’t actually talk to her? It gave me hope. That maybe you <em> were </em> changing; that maybe you <em> were </em> ready for something real, and long-lasting.” She paused. “Something like what Inuyasha and Kagome have now,” she added, “and something that I would...that I would like someday, too.” Her cheeks pinked against the firelight. “Hopefully,” she added, her voice no more than a whisper, “it’s something that I would like with <em> you </em>, and that you would like...with me.”</p><p>Miroku grasped both her hands in his and squeezed them tightly. He leaned forward; their foreheads touched, and he could feel her breath, hot and tantalizing, against his skin. </p><p>“Oh, my dear, dear Sango,” he replied thickly (why was his voice catching <em> now </em>?). “I want that, so much...to be with you, like how Inuyasha and Kagome are with each other? More than anything, I want that with you, and only you, Sango.</p><p>“I am...hopelessly, and desperately, in love with you,” he continued. “I have been spending so much time trying to learn your secrets, though, I almost forgot that you are a person who also has thoughts and feelings. I just...was obsessed with watching for signs of how you feel about me. And Inuyasha was right.” Her eyebrow raised against his forehead, and he chuckled. “I took a step back, and watched, and listened, and remembered why I love you. Because you’re strong, you’re kind, you’re loyal, and you’re a great friend and companion. And watching you today, with Kagome, and Inuyasha, and Shippo, and Kirara...I fell in love with you all over again.”</p><p>“Miroku,” she breathed, “I...I love you, too.” </p><p>And together, they crossed the short distance between them, pressing their lips together in a simple, delicate, harmony of souls, wrapping up together for the first time. Miroku nearly swooned from the gentle pressure she applied to the kiss, and while he wanted more than anything to sweep her away, he allowed her instead to enjoy the moment: to enjoy the thrill of their kiss.</p><p>Which was...<em> glorious</em>.</p><p>“You see, Miroku,” she said, breathing heavily as they broke apart, “my real secret? It’s that I have loved you, for so long, and now, I am ready to tell you everything, and <em> show </em> you everything that comes with possession of that secret.” Her voice dropped. “I hope that you will accept it, and <em> me </em> , and love me as I love you.”<br/><br/>“Oh, Sango, my love,” Miroku cried softly, passionately, “All I want is to share in that secret with you. Forever, and ever, and ever.”</p><p>“Yes, Miroku,” she agreed, “Forever.”</p><p>They kissed again, and again, and again, in the soft firelit glow of the night, their secret love no longer a secret, but rather, laid bare before them, and embraced by them both.</p><p>And tucked away, out of sight, were a hanyou, and miko, a kitsune, and a nekomata, all pretending to be asleep, but each with one eye open, watching it all unfold, and each smiling softly, with the joyful knowledge that there were no more secrets between the group of friends...and, of lovers. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>